The present invention relates to a high center of gravity apparatus such as a vending machine having an energy absorbing device; and more particularly to an energy absorbing device operable to provide a dampened forward motion preventing the forward tipping of the vending machine when subjected to lateral forces.
Momentum absorbing devices have been fabricated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,132 to L. O. Smith issued Nov. 18, 1986 entitled "Gas Spring Counterbalance System", discloses a gas spring assisted counterbalance system for a closure member. Specific application of such a closure member would be for a rear door of a hatchback automobile or any other mechanical spring connected in series with a gas spring. The Smith system is arranged so that a gas spring reaches a fully retracted position before the door or member that is supported is fully closed. After the door is closed against the force of the mechanical spring, the longitudinal vibrations or short movements of the system which otherwise would impart undesired short stroke cycles to the gas spring are absorbed by the mechanical spring. The absorption of the energy by the mechanical spring increases the operating lifetime of the gas spring. A specific feature of the Smith invention is a provision made on the gas spring for a stop member carried by a piston rod which abuts against the end of the cylinder to define the fully retracted position of the gas spring and to transmit loads directly through the mechanical components of the gas spring independent of the pneumatic fluid.
The D. A. Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,748 issued Mar. 26, 1985 entitled "Battery Shock Eliminator", discloses an assembly mounted cell battery on a vehicle frame subjected to a significant amount of jarring. A component of the Thomas invention is an assembly secured to the vehicle frame that is also movably mounted to the battery. The supported battery is interconnected by a shock attenuating means such that the force which is subjected to the jarring vehicle frame is transmitted in attenuated amounts to the battery that is supported by the battery shock eliminator. The shock absorbing means interconnects the housing which supports the battery and a base member which also supports the battery such that when the vehicle and the base member which the battery is fixably secured to are subjected to forces, the full force of this jarring will not be transmitted to the battery containing housing due to the shock absorbing means that interconnects the base member to the housing. The patented Thomas device is pertinent in that the damping mechanism or shock absorber is attached to a specific load to attenuate the shock which is applied to the load and to protect the specific load from damage due to this jarring.
In the effort to cause a vending machine to discharge a vended item without the deposit of money to pay for the item, it is possible to shake, rock or topple the machine by applying lateral forces to the top of the machine. Rocking the machine back and forth allows the angular momentum to build up to a point where it can be pulled forward beyond its neutral stability point resulting in the discharge of one of its vended items without a coin deposit.
The force required to tip a fully loaded vending machine forward is in the range of 100+ pounds of force when applied, horizontal at the top of the machine. Given the angles and frictional force between a human being's hands and the machine surface, the individual and the floor, this force is very difficult to achieve by just one pull. Thus, a human being must push backward at some angle and let the machine rapidly rock forward. Through the rocking of the machine fore and aft, it is possible to develop sufficient energy to allow the machine to be pulled forward. If only one individual is involved, it would be necessary for him to move the machine one or two feet from a wall because he would be incapable of rocking or pulling the machine from the front to tip it over. For example, if an individual pulls the machine toward themselves in order to cause the machine to free vend a vending item, there is a possibility the machine will fall and be damaged, or cause human injury.
It is therefore advantageous to solve the problem of the manipulation of a vending machine by initiating a method to control the forward and backward energy of the machine if the machine is subjected to high lateral forces at its surface.